polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Aztec Empireball
Aztec Empireball |nativename = Ēxcān Tlahtōlōyānpayoli |founded = 1325 |successor = New Spainball |ended = 1521 |image = Aztecball02.png |caption = No speak espanol, but is time of the Sacred Morning Light, prepare to be sacrificed |government = Hegemonic military confederative monarchy |personality = Strong, Rich, Powerful and Serious |language = Classical Nahuatl |capital = Tenochtitlanball |religion = Mesoamerican Paganism |friends = Inca Empireball Descendant |enemies = CURSE YUO HERNAN CORTES Diverse unorganised pussies |likes = Sacrifice, "holy water", ullamaliztli, chocolātl |hates = The Dirty White Man and his infiltrated friend |predecessor = Tenochtitlanball, Tlatelolcoball, Tlacopanball, Azcapotzalcoball, Colhuacanball, Texcocoball, Chalcoball |intospace = Probably didn't even know that space exists |bork = Sacrifice, Sacrifice |food = Maize, Chocolate, hearts |status = Dead |loves = Sacrifices, Corn, The Sun, Curses and armies }} , also known as the Triple Allianceball not to be confused with the Triple Entente (Nahuatl: Ēxcān Tlahtōlōyānpayoli), was an alliance of 3 Nahua city-states in Mesoamerica. He ruled the territory within the Valley of Mexico until Spanish Empireball came and took his clay. History Aztecball evolved from a 3ball, becoming Tenochtitlanball, Texcocoball, and Tlacopanball. These three nations decided to form an alliance, . The Aztecballs were one of the most civilized and powerful people in pre-Columbian America. They occupied themselves the Valley of Mexico (on an island of Lake Texcoco), they came to this region, after a long and slow migration. They came from a place called Aztlan, situated in the southwest of present-day USAball, where they lived as nomadic warrior tribes. Since before the Christian Era, there were urban, sedentary, and agricultural civilizations in the region such as the Toltecballs. The last to reach the world of the Mexican plateau were the Aztecballs that settled down and merged with the Toltecballs and from the alliance between the cities of Texcoco and Tlacopan, the "Aztec Empire" arose, having as its capital the Aztec city of Tenochtitlán. Each of the city-states had its own king, but the Aztecs had military command at the time of the Spanish occupation, and the immense empire recognized only one chief: Montezuma, the Aztec Emperor. Its capital, Tenochtitlán (today Mexico City), had a population of 400,000 inhabitants, at that time, bigger than any European city, was a vast metropolis surrounded by water, as in Venice, with a labyrinth of channels that crossed in all directions), the Aztecs controlled a great empire that included almost all of central and southern Mexico. They were famous warriors, with a highly developed military organization. But in 1521, Spanish Empireball killed him. Nowadays, all of 's clay belong to Mexicoball. Trivia *Almost all spoke the Nahuatl language, which in certain words resembles English, for example; tomato and chocolate, which in Nahuatl is tomatl, chocolete. *Nahuatl speaking population in Mexico are centered in the middle of the country, with most speakers in the states of Pueblaball, Veracruzball, Hidalgoball, Guerreroball and San Luis Potosíball. But smaller populations are spread throughout the countryball, following recent population movements within Mexico. *The Aztecballs used the word "Chichimeca" to the 3balls that lived outside of their Empire and whom the Aztec people saw as primitive and uncivilized. One of the meanings attributed to the word "Chichimeca" is "barbarian" (the less politically incorrect translation). *In other words, they were not very different from the ancient Romans and the ancient Chinese who called people that lived outside their empires... barbarians. Gallery 'zPdUWkJ.png R6BdOZw.png sPAIN.png C0miXua.png Aztecball.png Comics *The City on the Lake. *Heartfelt present. Relationships * Evil - Hated enemy * Mexicoball - Descendant es:Aztecaball nah:Astekatltapayoli Category:Historical Countryballs Category:America Category:Mexicoball Category:Empire Category:Conspiracy Category:Nahuatl Speaking Countryball Category:Central America Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Latin America Category:Chocolate Category:North America Category:Theocracy Category:Guatemalaball